JaXX Mob
The JaXX was started when three Lazuli females joined two wild males in 2007. The JaXX group encountered many immigration of males from other groups. The group first numbered six meerkats and expanded to 12 in just a week. The dominant female and Male produced six successive litters after every three months. Most of the group females are breeding so its not only the dominant female who produced most litters. Some of females were then evicted and two formed the Apachies group and two males left the group. The two young males were VJXM016 and VJXM019, who joined the Taurus Mob. Alpha Pair When the JaXX was formed, The three Lazuli females were Diana and Pappilon. Diana took dominant female of the group. The two wld males were Vince and Gellius.. Vincetook dominant male. After a short while, Diana and Pappillon began to fight for dominance. Papplillon over threw Diana and became the dominant female. Vince is dominant male. Three wild males join the group. Vince and Gellius chase them off. Diana deposes Pappillon and is dominant female again. Known Members *Diana (VLZF085) *Vince (VJXM001) *Gellius (VJXM002) *Hurricane (VJXM003) *Pappillon (VLZF017) *Fiki (VJXM004) *Grab-It (VJXF005) *Holu (VJXM006) *Pickle (VJXM007) *Tincky (VJXM008) *Cherry (VJXF009) *Tili (VJXM010) *VJXM011 *Ratatat (VJXM012) *Riffraff (VJXM013) *Rocococo (VJXF014) *Buer (VJXM015) *Snake (VJXF016) *Jumper (VJXM017) *Smelly (VJXF018) *Nip (VJXM019) *Twixi (VJXF020) *Dragons Puck (VJXM021) *Huckleberry (VJXM022) *Brutus (VJXM023) *Snowcut (VJXF024) *VJXM025 *Kile (VJXM026) *VJXM027 *VJXF028 *VJXF029 *VJXF030 *VJXM031 *VJXM032 *Rolo (VJXM033) *Kori (VJXM034) *Korhaan (VJXM035) *Dikkop (VJXF036) *Mayo (VJXM037) *Kiko (VJXM038) *Trot (VJXF039) *Zinop (VJXF040) *Cole (VJXM041) *Mix (VJXF042) *Digit (VJXF043) *VJXF044 *VJXF045 *VJXM046 *VJXM047 *VJXF048 *Poppite (VJXM049) *Crust (VJXF050) *Smack (VJXM051) *Chop (VJXM052) *Dirty Mike (VJXM053) *Mr Flink (VJXM054) *VJXF055 *Milo (VJXM056) *Zim-Tom (VJXM057) *Hymalayann (VJXF058) *Tiny Chiny (VJXM059) *Chocolate Chip (VJXF060) *Misfit (VJXF061) *Gilio (VJXM062) *Spike (VJXM063) *VJXF064 *Strike (VJXF065) *Nike (VJXM066) *Dangerous Bike (VJXM067) *Victoria Lake (VJXF068) *VJXM069 *VJXF070 *VJXM071 *Monsoon Moon (VJXM072) *Dike Hike (VJXM073) *River Cross (VJXM074) *Clipton (VJXM075) *Baptise (VJXM076) *Ziggy (VJXF077) *Franny (VJXF078) *VJXP079 *VJXM080 *VJXF081 *VJXF082 *VJXF083 *VJXM084 *VJXF085 *VJXF086 *VJXM087 *VJXM088 *VJXF089 *VJXF090 *VJXF091 *VJXF092 *Flint(VJXM093) *Stamp (VJXM094) *Stink (VJXF095) *Too-Ticky (VJXM096) *The Groke (VJXM097) *Ash (VJXM098) *Kimster (VJX099) *Rodders (VJXM100) *VJXP101 *VJXP102 *VJXP103 *VJXP104 *VJXP105) Current members *Diana (VLZF014), Dominant female *Korhaan (VJXM035), Dominant male *Grab-It (VJXF005) *VJXF081 *VJXF082 *Ash (VJXM098) *Smack (VJXM051) *Kimster (VJXF099) *Too-Ticky (VJXM096) *Zim-Tom (VJXM057) *Monsoon Moon (VJXM072) *Cherry (VJXF009) *Rodders (VJXM100) *Rocococo (VJXF014) *Nip (VJXM019) *Stamp (VJXM094) *Strike (VJXF065) *VJXF086 *Spike (VJXM063) *Chocolate Chip (VJXF060) *Misfit (VJXF061) *Dangerous Bike (VJXM067) *Poppite (VJXM049) *Crust (VJXF050) *Victoria Lake (VJXF068) *Snowcut (VJXF024) *Hymalayann (VJXF058) *Twixi (VJXF020) *Clipton (VJXM075) *Kiko (VJXM038) *Kori (VJXM034) *Dikkop (VJXF036) *Ziggy (VJXF077) *Dirty Mike (VJXM073) *Digit (VJXF043) *Gilio (VJXF062) *Mayo (VJXM037) *Kile (VJXM026) *River Cross (VJXM074) *Stink (VJXF095) *Cole (VJXM041) *Mix (VJXF042) *Mr Flink (VJXM054) *The Groke (VJXM097) *VJXM031 *VJXF092 *VJXF093 *Tiny Chiny (VJXM059) *VJXP101 *VJXP102 *VJXP103 *VJXP104 *VJXP105 Rival Mobs The JaXX main rival is the Taurus Mob and the Van Helsing Mob History *February 2007, the JaXX are formed. Diana(VLZF014) and Vincent(VJXM001), a wild male, are dominant in the group. *March 2007, Diana and Pappillon are pregnant. *March 2007, Diana killed Pappillon's litter. Diana gave birth to Fiki(VJXM004), Grab-It(VJXF005), Holu(VJXM006) and Pickle(VJXM007). *April 2007, No events *April 2007, Diana gave birth to Tincky(VJXF008), Cherry(VJXF009) and Tili(VJXM010). *April 2007, Pappilon gave birth to VJXP011. *May 2007, VJXP011 is killed. *May 2007, Diana and Pappillon are pregnant. *May 2007, The group encountered the Taurus group. *June 2007, Pappillon aborted. *June 2007, Diana gave birth to Ratatat(VJXM012), Riffraff(VJXM013) and Rocococo(VJXF014). *July 2007, No events *July 2007, Pappilon is pregnant. *July 2007, Gellius(VJXM002) leaves the group to go roving but returns. *August 2007, Pappillon gave birth to Buer(VJXM015), Snake(VJXF016), Jumper(VJXM017), Smelly(VJXF018) and Nip(VJXM019). *September 2007, Diana gave birth to Twixi(VJXF020), Dragons Puck(VJXM021) and Huckleberry(VJXM022). *September 2007, no events *October 2007, Diana gave birth to Brutus(VJXM023), Snowcut(VJXF024), VJXM025 and Kile(VJXM026). *October 2007, VJXM025 is killed. *November 2007, Pappilon aborted. *November 2007, Diana aborted. *December 2007, Diana and Pappilon are pregnant. *December 2007, no events *December 2007, no events *January 2008, Diana and Pappilon gave birth to VJXM027, VJXF028, VJXF029, VJXF030, VJXM031 and VJXM032 *January 2008, VJXF029 disappeared. VJXM032 is killed. *February 2008, Diana is pregnant. *February 2008, The group encountered the Van Helsing group. *March 2008, Diana evicted Pappilon. Diana gave birth to Rolo(VJXM033), Kori(VJXM034), Korhaan(VJXM035) and Dikkop(VJXF036). *March 2008, Pappilon returns to the group, pregnant. *March 2008, Pappillon aborted. *April 2008, Grab-It is pregnant. *April 2008, Grab-It aborts her first litter. *May 2008, Diana aborted. *May 2008, Hurricane(VJXM003) leaves the group. *June 2008, Diana gave birth to Mayo(VJXM037), Kiko(VJXM038), Trot(VJXF039) and Zinop(VJXF040). *July 2008, Diana gave birth to Cole(VJXM041), Mix(VJXF042) and Digit(VJXF043). *July 2008, no events *August 2008, Pappillon, Grab-It, Snake and Smely are pregnant. *August 2008, Smelly loses her litter. Pappillon and Snake killed Grab-It's litter. *August 2008, Pappillon and Snake gave birth to VJXF044, VJXF045, VJXM046, VJXM047 and VJXF048. *September 2008, VJXP045 and VJXP048 disappeared. *September 2008, Diana gave birth to Poppite(VJXM049), Crust(VJXF050), Smack(VJXM051) and Chop(VJXM052). *October 2008, no events *October 2008, no events *November 2008, Smelly aborted. *November 2008, Diana is pregnant. *November 2008, Diana evicted Snake and Grab-It *November 2008, Diana gave birth to Dirty Mike(VJXM053), Mr Flink(VJXM054) and VJXF055. *November 2008, Grab-It and Snake returned to the group. *December 2008, Pappillon lost her litter. *December 2008, VJXF030 is pregnant. *December 2008, VJXF030 aborted. *January 2009, Diana gave birth to Milo(VJXM056), Zim-tom(VJXM057), Hymalayann (VJXF058), Tiny Chiny(VJXM059), Chocolate Chip(VJXF060), Misfit(VJXF061) and Gilio(VJXM062) *January 2009, Pappillon gave birth to Spike(VJXM063) and VJXF064). *February 2009, Diana gave birth to Strike(VJXF065), Nike(VJXM066), Dangerous Bike(VJXM067) and Victoria Lake(VJXF068). *March 2009, No events *March 2009, Grab-It gave birth to VJXM069, VJXF070 and VJXM071. *March 2009, Trot is pregnant. *April 2009, Trot loses her litter. *April 2009, Diana evicts Snake, Smelly and Pappillon. *April 2009, Diana gave birth to Monsoon Moon(VJXM072), Dike Hike(VJXM073) and River Cross(VJXM074). *April 2009, Snake and Papillon return to the group. Smelly disappeared. *May 2009, Diana and Dikkop are pregnant. *May 2009, Dikkop gave birth, her mother Diana killed her litter. *May 2009, Diana gave birth to Clipton(VJXM075), Baptiste(VJXM076), Ziggy(VJXF077), Franny(VJXF078) and VJXP079. *June 2009, no events *June 2009, no events *July 2009, VJXP079 is killed. *August 2009, Pappillon, Dikkop, Grab-It, Crust and VJXF030 are pregnant. *August 2009, the group encountered the Baobab group. *August 2009, no events *September 2009, Pappilon, Dikkop and VJXF030 give birth to VJXM080, VJXF081, VJXF082, VJXF083, VJXM084, VJXF085, VJXF086 and VJXM087. *September 2009, Crust aborted. *September 2009, Grab-It aborted. *October 2009, Diana and Snake gave birth to VJXM088, VJXF089, VJXF090, VJXF091, VJXF092 and Flint(VJXM093). *October 2009, no events *November 2009, Diana evicted VJXF030 *November 2009, VJXF030 returned to the group. *December 2009, Gellius, Holu, Pickle, Kori and VJXM027 leave the group. *December 2009, Gellius, Pickle and Kori returned to the group. VJXM037 and Holu never returned. *December 2009, Diana gave birth to Stamp(VJXM094), Stink(VJXF095), Too-Tick(VJXM096) and The Groke(VJXM097). *December 2009, dominant male Vincent, Brutus and VJXM046 disappeared after leaving the group to rove. No dominant male. *January 2010, Kori takes dominant male *January 2010, Kori is deposed by Korhaan. *February 2010, Korhaan is dominant male. *February 2010, Diana gave birth to Ash(VJXM098), Kimster(VJXF099) and Rodders(VJXM100). *February 2010, Grab-It, Dikkop, Pappilon, Diana, Franny are pregnant. *February 2010, Diana gave birth to VJXP101, VJXP102, VJXP103, VJXP104 and VJXP105. *February 2010, Pappillon and Snake are absent by the end of the month, probably evicted by Diana. *March 2010, Diana gave birth to 4 pups. Category:Meerkat Mobs